FROM: JOHN
by xooxu
Summary: Sherlock's inbox after the fall. Idea inspired by "Texts From John." Post-Reichenbach.
1. Year One

**Year One**

**1.  
FROM: JOHN 19 Jun 02:34  
**I miss you.

**2.  
FROM: JOHN 09 Jul 24:12  
**I sometimes think that I should be angry. But I can't decide what for.

**3. **  
**FROM: JOHN 10 Sep 08:47**  
I made two plates of toast and blackberry jam since it's your favorite before I remembered.

**4. **  
**FROM: JOHN 02 Oct 07:09**  
I think today's the day I clean your room.

**5.**  
** FROM: JOHN 03 Oct 01:54**  
I can't get past your violin case. The flat is so quiet. I can't do this. Not yet.

**6.**  
** FROM: JOHN 25 Dec 16:37**  
Merry Christmas. Your present will have to wait a while, I'm afraid. You'll like it, I think.

**7.**  
** FROM: JOHN 10 Jan 11:14**  
The lease is up at the end of the month. Mycoft has already paid for another 24 months. I think I need to move.

**8.**  
** FROM: JOHN 07 Feb 22:18**  
My phone's memory is low because I can't delete our old conversations. I read them on my bad days. I read them all twice today.

**9.**  
** FROM: JOHN 17 Feb 19:02**  
I still don't know if I like the new flat. But I wake up fewer days thinking you'll be there.

**10.**  
** FROM: JOHN 23 Mar 03:21**  
I met a girl. Her name is Jackie. She's sweet and lovely, and the whole time I sat with her, I wondered what you would be able to deduce about her from just the way she pins her hair back or the way her thumbs twiddle.

**11.**  
** FROM: JOHN 18 May 13:34**  
I don t thin im going t be able to do this tommorow but I still miss yoi sherlock. I relly wish you woulld reply.

**12.**  
** SAVED TO DRAFTS 18 May 13:35**  
And I really wish I could. -SH

* * *

**a/n: The lovely idea for John sending texts to Sherlock after he's "dead" is blatantly stolen from "Texts From John" by Robin Purdy. It's a really great story, you should go read it.**

**I saw it and this instantly popped in my head. So when the originally story wasn't exactly what I invisioned, although enjoyable all the same, I decided to push out what I was thinking.**

**I do hope the original author will forgive me for wanting to put my own twist on their idea. *shrug***


	2. Year Two

**a/n: Hey everyone! Who else thought this was going to be a oneshot? Lol. I thought it was too cute to pass up as a chapter fic. **

**So, this is a strange format of writing, and unfortunately, it relies a lot on implied plot happening between the texts. While I try to make enough of the situation in the dialogue below understandable enough without having them unnaturally spoon-feed the plot through the texts, I also know exactly what I'm trying to convey. So if anything isn't reading well, please let me know so I can try to rework it better, and avoid similar mishaps all together in the future.**

**Also, this format requires that you look at the date and time to get a sense of what's happening between the texts. It's in miliatary time (because that's what I think they use all the time in England. I may be wrong. But if any Americans are just like "fuck this," subtract any hhour greater than twelve by twelve, and tack a PM to the end. 23 - 12 = 11 pm. Hopefully that helps.**

**Some important dates to help you orientate yourself: _May 19_ is the date I'm assuming for Sherlock's death-date; it's a random date I picked. **_**July 19**_** is Benedict Cumberbatch's birthday, and since I couldn't find a birthday for Sherlock, that is now Sherly's birthday in my head.****Similarly, Martin Freeman's/John Watson's Birthday is _September 8th _(but that date isn't relevant to this chapter). **

**One last thing, someone in a review asked why John's last text in the first chapter was all messed up. It's suppose to represent drunk texting. XD**

* * *

**Year Two**

**13.  
FROM: MOLLY May 19 14:41  
**We all miss you.

**14.**  
**TO: MOLLY May 19 14:43**  
YOU have no reason to miss me. - SH

**15.**  
**FROM: MOLLY May 19 14:46**  
I know. But it's still different.

**16.**  
**TO: MOLLY May 19 14:49**  
I like the most recent one, by the way. He isn't a criminal at least. -SH

**17.**  
**FROM: MOLLY May 19 14:51**  
HUSH. I'm at your grave texting away. Mrs. Hudson is giving me dirty looks.

**18.**  
**TO: MOLLY May 19 14:52**  
I know. -SH

**19.**  
**TO: MOLLY May 19 14:53**  
Don't be so dull. Of course I'm here. -SH

**20.**  
**TO: MOLLY May 19 14:57**  
Stop looking around. It's worse than the texting. -SH

**21.**  
**FROM: MOLLY May 19 19:23**  
I should text you more often.

**22.**  
**TO: MOLLY May 19 19:28**  
I concur. -SH

**23.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Aug 12 13:31**  
Are you still in town?

**24.**  
**TO: MOLLY Aug 15 03:11**  
Sorry, I've been indisposed the past few days. No, I am not located in London at the moment. -SH

**25.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Aug 15 03:20**  
What are you doing anyway?

**26.**  
**TO: MOLLY Aug 15 03:22**  
Mycroft would have to kill you should I tell you. But right now I am observing the effects of corrosive materials on human cartilage. - SH

**27.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Aug 15 03:31**  
Okay. I'm done. This conversation can wait until the morning.

**28.**  
**TO: MOLLY Aug 15 03:32**  
Technically, it is ante-meridiem where you are. - SH

**29.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Aug 16 03:39**  
And where you are?

**30.**  
**TO: MOLLY Aug 16 03:39**  
It's not. -SH

**31.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Aug 16 09:12**  
It's John.

**32.**  
**TO: MOLLY Aug 16 09:12**  
What's John? He was fine Thursday. - SH

**33.**  
**TO: MOLLY Aug 16 09:12**  
Why are you taking so long to type? -SH

**34.**  
**TO: MOLLY Aug 16 09:13**  
You aren't responding? -SH

**35.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Aug 16 09:13**  
He's had a really hard time since the anniversary. He was doing so well after he moved.

**36.**  
**TO: MOLLY Aug 16 09:13**  
What's he done? -SH

**37.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Aug 16 09:15**  
You were in town last Thursday? And I haven't seen him, but ... I've heard he's drinking.

**38.**  
**TO: MOLLY Aug 16 09:16**  
You've heard? How badly? -SH

**39.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Aug 16 09:20**  
I don't know, Sherlock. Lestrade only mentioned it. I thought you would want to know.

**40.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Aug 16 10:04**  
Sherlock?

**41.**  
**FROM: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 07:41**  
What are you doing? -MH

**42.**  
**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 07:44**  
Buying plums. -SH

**43.**  
**FROM: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 07:47**  
You know that's not what I meant. -MH

**44.**  
**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 07:51**  
It seems you already know what I am doing. Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. -SH

**45.**  
**FROM: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 07:53**  
You're suppose to be in Sydney. -MH

**46.**  
**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 07:55**  
Your surveillance is lagging, Mycroft. I've been the city since 5. -SH

**47.**  
**FROM: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 7:56**  
I've only now just had my morning tea. -MH

**48.**  
**FROM MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 07:58**  
Sherlock, we made it 15 months without my ever having to directly contact you. Don't tell me you're ruining it now because John Watson has been drinking. -MH

**49.**  
**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 08:01**  
Sydney is resolved. -SH

**50.**  
**FROM: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 08:04**  
I didn't tell you because this is what would have happened. Your contact is still waiting for you in Sydney, Sherlock, and there's no way I can contact him without raising suspicions. -MH

**51.**  
**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 08:05**  
Not my concern. -SH

**52.**  
**FROM: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 08:06**  
You're acting like a child. -MH  
**-MESSAGE DELETED.**

**53.**  
**FROM: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 08:11**  
Ignoring me doesn't make you seem any older. -MH  
**-MESSAGE DELETED**

**54.**  
**FROM: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 08:26**  
You agreed to this, Sherlock. -MH

**55.**  
**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 08:28**  
Your logic is flawed, brother. You only point out that it was my choice to start, and therefore should be my choice to end. -SH

**56.**  
**FROM: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 08:30**  
You won't though. Because the puzzle is too good and you won't be able to not gloat once you've defeated the last of Moriarty. -MH

**57.**  
**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 08:31**  
What do you think is about to happen here? Nothing is in jeopardy. I even left a message back in Sydney that even your henchmen should get, if they have half a brain. -SH

**58.**  
**FROM: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 08:32**  
I suppose you assume that either you will find John perfectly fine, if a little intoxicated, or that you'll find him capable of self-recovery, and that you are attempting to reassure yourself that you made the right choice. But I must ask, what will you do if you're wrong? -MH

**59.**  
**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 08:33**  
But I won't be, will I Mycroft? John might be sentimental and foolish at times, but he fears the situation his sister has put herself in too much to go too far. Not to mention how much he loves his recent promotion that he obviously will have to sober up for. -SH

**60.**  
**FROM: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 18 08:35**  
I'm not asking how confident you are in your deductions, Sherlock. I'm not even telling you you're wrong. I'm just asking. What would you do if you are wrong? Will you stop this and ruin over a year's worth of work? Longer than that for the people behind you? -MH

**61.**  
**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 08:38**  
I guess we'll find out. -SH

**62.**  
**FROM: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 10:18**  
Happy? -MH

**63.**  
**TO: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 10:18**  
I didn't expect to leave "happy," but I am confident that John will recover in little time, without need for, as you would say, "drastic measures." -SH

**64.**  
**FROM: MYCROFT HOLMES Aug 17 10:19**  
We've had people on him from the beginning, Sherlock. You should trust us. We'll let you know if you need to know. -MH

**65.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Oct 02 18:01**  
He's looking better. You should know.

**66.**  
**TO: MOLLY Oct 03 11:05**  
He should have made a full recovery about two weeks and three days ago. -SH

**67.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Oct 03 11:11**  
I wouldn't know. We hardly see each other. I'm pretty sure he's avoiding me.

**68.**  
**TO: MOLLY Oct 03 11:13**  
Most likely. Although, it's probably subconscious. He's not intentionally evading his old life, but whatever sentimental emotional pain he's going through is shaping the conscious decisions. -SH

**69.**  
**TO: MOLLY Oct 03 11:13**  
That or he's actually too physically exhausted from the priming for the promotion he's about to receive to make social calls. -SH

**70.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Oct 03 11:16**  
That's exciting. I'm glad that whatever is going on didn't affect his job. I can't imagine what he's been going through.

**71.**  
**TO: MOLLY Oct 03 11:17**  
Of course he never went to work anything other that entirely sober. -SH

**72.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Oct 03 11:18**  
That wasn't an attack on his standing or anything, Sherlock. I just meant, I don't know, he got a week from his job to for your death, and then I think he just tried really hard to not deal with what any of it might mean.

**73.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Oct 03 11:19**  
And I think that he finally tried to accept whatever he believes happened happened, and that's a really terrifying thing for a normal person to deal with. I don't know how he's doing it.

**74.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Oct 03 11:41**  
What have you been up to lately, anyway? Anything you can tell me?

**75.**  
**TO: MOLLY Oct 03 11:46**  
For the past 36 hours, I've been testing the effects of second hand poison on reptilian digestive systems. -SH

**76.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Oct 03 11:50**  
I honestly have no idea why I'm asking, but what does that entail?

**77.**  
**TO: MOLLY Oct 03 11:53**  
Tricking a snake into eating the same poisoned mouse multiple times. Waiting to see how long before the snake dies. 36 hours in so far. I fear that the snake may actually die of natural starvation before its respiratory system shuts down. -SH

**75.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Oct 03 12:01**  
Nope. Not asking what you're doing ever again.

**76.**  
**FROM: JOHN Dec 12 06:22**  
I think the first anniversary was when I decided to make myself stop hoping and accept … I don't know. Everything. But I don't think it worked. At all. So I just wanted to tell you that I have this recurring dream that you're dissecting snails on our table at Baker Street.

**77.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Dec 24 13:54**  
Merry Christmas, Sherlock!

**78.**  
**FROM: JOHN Dec 26 20:16**  
I got you a scarf. I think you'd like it. It's not my style, but it feels silly to buy things that I'll never use.

**79.**  
**FROM: JOHN Feb 15 13:25**  
I lost my phone on the tube. I lost a lot of old contacts. People's whose numbers I don't remember. My therapist, Rachel. I asked them for it in person, of course. But the people Sgt. Halliday, who had just been a name in my contacts. I'll probably never have his number again. Funny how I had no trouble remembering yours.

**80.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Apr 30 12:03**  
Hey, are you going to be in town for the anniversary?

**81.**  
**TO: MOLLY Apr 30 12:05**  
Not this year. Unfortunately, I'll have a prior engagement. -SH

**82.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Apr 30 12:08**  
Oh. Well, I wanted to let you know that I think everyone's decided to go on your birthday instead.

**83.**  
**TO: MOLLY Apr 30 12:10**  
I was aware. -SH

**84.**  
**FROM: MOLLY Apr 30 12:12**  
Oh, well. If you're going to be in town for that, I thought maybe you might like to meet up. Stealthily, or course, but if you're interested. A chat with someone you use to know.

**85.**  
**TO: MOLLY Apr 30 12:14**  
I'll think about it. -SH

* * *

**a/n: Whoo! That's it for the first half of the story! There's going to be another year, then a year as a epilogue, so there are two more chapters to go! :D **

**I finished this kind of late, and I did some proofreading, but let me know if there are any mistakes, especially in numbering or the dates or whatever. XD Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
